


Sand to Glass

by TheLordGreen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: A character study.





	Sand to Glass

Righteous fury is such a purifying feeling.

At least, that’s what she’s told. And what’s more righteous than destroying every single weapon with her name on it, then burning every single wielder of those weapons?  
Nothing. That’s what, literally nothing. 

She’s doing it for the people. For those who suffered while she was off being a cunt and a bitch and a fucking worthless waste of space. Her actions are righteous and they should be purifying, dammit.

So why, even after turning miles of desert into glass and scrubbing herself raw in the shower, does she still feel so filthy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Yell at me on Tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
